Married At Last
by Masque31
Summary: Arthur has trouble finding a best man, but there's only one suitable option! Merlin... No pairings! And now for the magic words: Beta-ed by MagicByMerlin! Read and review or I'll get Nimueh..


**Disclaimer: Not mine. No, really, not mine. MagicByMerlin's!!! Yay, MagicByMerlin!!! *Colin Morgan pops up and snogs her* :) Also beta-d by MBM.**

**Pairings: No pairings!!! Imagine what you will!!**

**

* * *

**

**Married At Last**

Arthur fidgeted with his wedding shirt. He was finally getting married! But there was only one problem. Who would be his best man? He had no true friends to speak of. They all befriended him because of his status, to boast that they were friends with 'Prince' Arthur. This was how he grew up – thinking that no one could be trusted and everyone was a possible threat.

An orchestra of clanging and bashing echoed down to his room. Arthur sighed. It could be no one other than Merlin. Even without his magic, he managed to get a fanfare. Right on cue, Merlin burst through the doors and fell flat on his face.

"Merlin?" Arthur poked his back.

Merlin rolled over on his back and mimed wiping the floors.

"What about your magic?" said Arthur, whispering the last word. The boys looked inadvertently at the door.

"Gaius doesn't like me using it. But he's just jealous."

Arthur rolled his eyes and picked Merlin up.

"Thanks." Merlin brushed himself down. "So…getting married, then?"

"If you say, 'I told you so!' I will actually…" (Arthur mimed violent things) "…do something," he finished lamely.

Merlin grinned lopsidedly and raised an eyebrow. Arthur shook his head and clapped him on the shoulder. He was wrong; he had Merlin.

* * *

Arthur walked into the audience chamber, still grinning from Merlin's teasing.

"You called, father?" he said.

Uther stood up and embraced his son.

"Arthur, I cannot express how proud I am of you. I set standards and you never fail to impress me. My dear boy, I would give up the Earth in a heartbeat if I knew I could save you. Know this always: my only wish is for your mother to see you."

Arthur's vision blurred, just as it always did when someone mentioned his mother. He knew the sacrifice his mother had made for him, and intended to honor it by living for her. He had nothing left of her, but his father's memories. Often, when he was younger, he resented the other boys who had mothers who would cook them hot meals when they went home. Even now Arthur wanted to delve into his father's mind and take all the memories of his mother for his own.

Uther clapped him on the shoulder, snapping him back to reality.

"Now, to business. Who is to be your best man? I was thinking Sir Leon, or as a final option, me?" Uther looked extremely hopeful.

"Now, father, you can't be best man; I respect you too much for that. How about page boy?" Arthur suggested cheekily.

"I'll show you page boy," said Uther, charging at his son.

Arthur leapt nimbly out of the way and ran to his room.

**

* * *

**

Merlin was there, predictably cleaning Arthur's chambers again. The prince strode in with his muddy boots, fresh from a day of thoughtful horse riding, and plopped them  
on the floor.

"Nice socks," Merlin sniggered.

Arthur glanced down at them. Red with little gold crowns and the words 'Prince of Camelot'.

"Yeah, because I need reminding," said Arthur.

"Clot-poles tend to forget easily," said Merlin.

"I need to ask you something," Arthur began.

"Go on…"

"Do you…?"

"Yes?"

"You know…"

"Yes?"

"Wanna…"

"YES?"

"Stop interrupting!"

"Ye –"

"Doyouwannabemybestman?"

"What?"

"DO YOU WANT TO BE MY BEST MAN?!?!?" said Arthur, now red in the face.

"Your best man? As in when you get married?!" An incredulous look spread over Merlin's face.

Arthur nodded dumbly.

"YES!" Merlin threw away his broom and jumped all over the place.

"Merlin, what was that?"

"My happy dance!"

"No, Merlin, just no."

"Sorry, Mr Bridegroom."

"I'm gonna ignore that. Now, Merlin, this is serious. No tripping over, no knocking things over and no…happy dances."

"Not even in private?"

"Not even in private."

"Oh."

"But look on the bright side."

Arthur brought out a bag.

"What's that?" Merlin eyed it warily.

"Your best man suit. Complete with hat." Arthur stuffed a parcel into the bag.

"No feathers, frills or stupid stuff?"

"Not after the treaty with Mercia."

"Good."

"But there is something else…"

Arthur pulled a thing out of the bag. Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"I am not wearing that."

**

* * *

**

Arthur sighed as his bride glided up the aisle. There were some noises of shuffling beside him.  
Arthur glanced at the sight of Merlin in his outfit. Or rather, what he could see of him; for the last part of the best man outfit included a massive red bow tie, which made the wearer look like a demented frigate bird **(those birds which have huge red bits on their front like a strawberry)** Arthur had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing as his bride had now reached the pedestal.  
Merlin tried to discreetly claw the vile thing off his neck, but it wasn't really working. The more he tried to undo it, the more it clinged. **(Liz…)** Even magic didn't help. In the end, he just had to give up. It was nearly time for the I Do's anyway.  
"Arthur Pendragon, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."  
"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
Arthur lifted the veil of his new bride.  
Married at last.

* * *

**Newly married Arthur lifted the veil to reveal....................NIMUEH!!!!!! Lol Reviews? Kisses to my dear supporters!!! Callum for Shobnam!! Colin Morgan for MagicByMerlin!!!! And last but not least 50 Oreo and Vimto factories for holly-fowl-forever. Actually while I'm doing I'll thank all of you individually!!!**

**Ambrosia-Dovesky**

**Arthur-Morgana Forever**

**bcargill9**

**broken and forgotten**

**Charlotte1993**

**crazyblondieandherlollipops**

**Fire-Daemon-Girl**

**holly-fowl-4-eva**

**Jenny Barrow Loves Her Bee**

**Kironomi**

**KooKiGurl**

**leigh825**

**lknots**

**Love Of blood**

**MagicByMerlin**

**PineapplePeopleSpokesman**

**Soulathyia**

**The Daughter of Darkness**

**Tidalwave34**

**Voldy's Worst Nightmare**

**Janna18**

**Jrssica**

**Just A Keepsake**

**littelblossomz**

**Lucy-the-Starfish**

**Luna Skyest**

**pandas rule the world**

**soccercrazyfreak**

**Love you all !!! xxx**


End file.
